dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one is a fanfic dedicated to the wiki. It is also a sequel to To catch a Jet. Prologue As the second Great-War dragged on, young Kit Cloudkicker has helped turn the tide in favor of Usland and it's supporters by snatching one of the first jet-propelled aircraft (the Heinkel He 178) from the enemy, but in doing so has finally found one of his long-lost relatives: Clara Cloudkicker, and that's just about all he can think of lately, to the point of obsession more severe than his love for aviation. Clara has been the same: she couldn't stop thinking about her grandson, whom she had searched all over the world for ever since word got out her son and daughter-in-law had perished. Even when the chances of finding Kit were at their lowest, she never gave up hope that he was alive and well. Kit's little stunt in Hounsland has become front-page news, but this has brought a target on his back: Hounsland was still sore about losing their jet, but Major Heartworm hasn't forgotten his last encounter with the navigator many years before, and seeing the potential he has aims to capture Kit and use him for their own purposes. They weren't the only axis-nations who took interest: Thembria has too, and the High-Marshal has made it his goal as well. Many of the villains Higher-for-Hire has faced, from Thaddeus E. Klang to Crazy Edie, have resurfaced for a bid of revenge, and exploiting Kit may just be the key. ~Cape-Suzette high-school, May fourth, 1940-something~ Kit was sharing his story about stealing the Heinkel He 178 to his classmates. "...and that is how I stole the Heinkel He 178" Kit finished and earned applause from the class, which he bows to, "bravo Kit, you know if it weren't on the news, I would've been skeptical" his teacher, a female Gibbon, remarks, "uh, thanks, I guess" Kit stammered. When school ended he heads home, though the Jungle-Aces tag-along, "so this woman you met, Clara, you really think she's your long-lost grandmother?" Ernie wondered, "of course, who else has an airfoil with the name "Cloudkicker" on it, besides me?" Kit ascertained confidently, "can't argue with that" Oscar admits, "well do you wanna come over to the malt-shop with us?" Bert offers, "nah, I think I'll pass" Kit rejects and heads home, much to his friends concern. Ever since Kit came back from that little adventure he's been acting completely different: Clara was the only thing he seems to be able to think about, even forsaking flying because of it. At an air-force base in Usland, Clara had returned from her own excursion and settles in her bunk. She takes out a photo that showed her family, complete with a baby-bear-boy around three-years-old and wearing a white-shirt and green-overalls, Clara could see the similarities between him and Kit Cloudkicker, in fact the baby was also named Kit Cloudkicker. He was being held by his parents Kieran, the father, and Katy, the mother. She gave a sad-sigh: it's been years since she last saw her grandson when he was a toddler, and she and her family wished they had come for him much sooner, if it weren't for their careers or place-of-residence getting in the way, and just when they did get the chance to come for him, he was already gone: not adopted, but ran-away, something about being accused of assaulting another child. Much of her family had given-up after that, accepting that they'll never see Kit again like his parents. But Clara refused to and held onto that little hope left that he was still alive, somewhere, and hopefully under someone else's care. It may have taken years, but she is sure her search is over. General-Mega walks in, "hey Clara, you alright? you've been awfully quiet ever since you came back" he voiced, "well it's just, do you remember that boy you enlisted to steal the jet, Kit Cloudkicker?" she wondered, Mega nods, "yeah, in fact I heard his birthday is tomorrow" he answered, "it's just, I once had a grandson named Kit Cloudkicker and..." she began, finally letting out her suspicions on Kit: that his parents were killed when he was three, that she and her family tried to come for him, and when they did he left on his own, and that she had spent the remaining years looking for him during her spare time since, up until last-week, "yeah I recall you scouring around the world for your grandson, you really think these are the same kid?" he wondered, "I'm pretty sure sir; he already had an air-board like mine when I found him laying on the ground back in Hounsland, though it was broken in half" Clara explained, Mega began to sympathize her, "you know, he's not that far away, he lives with a family called the Bruinwalds, who own a small business called Higher-for-Hire, they're really famous, you can meet them on his birthday tomorrow, if you know what I mean" Mega proposed, "that'll work perfectly" Clara declared. In Thembria, Spigot was called by the High-Marshal for a meeting, "Spigot, how much do you know about Kit Cloudkicker?" he questioned, "a lot sir, he attended our flight-school once remember?" Spigot answered, "oh yes I do, along with your other encounters, like the time he and that pilot Baloo swiped that idol you were suppose to deliver to our country" the Marshal recalls, "uh, right" Spigot stammered, it was a miracle he hadn't been executed yet, "well just last week, he stole a proto-jet aircraft from Hounsland, no doubt so Usland can win this war" the Marshal read and throws the paper to Spigot where he and Dunder look at the photo of Kit with the Heinkel He 178 in Uslandian hands, "wow, that must've been one heck of a ride" Dunder remarks, just imagining what flying in a jet was like, "if only we had him in our possession, we could win this war" the Marshal suggested, "oh I see: if we capture him and make him our slave, our glorious country will rule the world" Spigot says, "exactly" the Marshal concluded, "I shall prepare a hunt right away your High-Marshal-ness" Spigot declared and turned to leave, "actually Spigot, I'm going to lead the hunt" the Marshal suddenly informed causing Spigot to halt and look at the bigger warthog, "you, wish to undertake this sir?" he asked, "of course, I can't rely on you due to your past-experience with the Bruinwald-family, however I'll take you along as extra help" the Marshal stated and walks away, "I understand sir" Spigot says, a little embarrassed at being reminded at his mistakes with Higher-for-Hire back then, he thought for sure he would lose his life after his flying-attempts, "come Dunder" he says to his right-hand-man who fallows, but wasn't as enthusiastic about trying to enslave Kit as their living-weapon, sometimes he regrets joining the Thembrian-militia and some of the deeds they've committed were intolerable enough, it was alright after the last war, but now it seems his people were stooping lower than ever before, and he doubts he can take part in it anymore. At Hounsland, Major Heartworm and Admiral Houndkoff were having a similar meeting with the other superiors, "Major Heartworm, didn't you say you met a twelve-year-old bear-boy by the name of Kit Cloudkicker many years ago?" Houndkoff recalls, "yes admiral, along with his father Baloo von Bruinwald, we had captured them shipping light-bulbs to Freedonia, but they also had listening devices, I still can't believe that boy who stole our jet was him" Heartworm answers, "well his unique power to surf on clouds like tidal-waves is intriguing" Houndkoff noted, "what do you have mind sir?" Heartworm wonders, sensing a plan coming, "if that so-called cloud-surfer was the reason Usland had gotten our jet, we must use that power against them, and that boy is the key" Houndkoff announced, if they could get Kit they could turn the odds around, "understood admiral, I shall began prepping our forces to find and capture him" Heartworm declared and that signaled the meeting was over. Back in Cape-Suzette, now dusk, one weasel-man dressed in a pilot-suit who could be considered Kit Cloudkicker's arch-nemesis (besides Don Karnage), Daring-Dan-Dawson strolls into Tiny's Grill, looking for some down time. All around him were other assorted lowlifes like himself, five of which were Trader-Moe the criminal-gator, his dimwitted duo of goons, MacKnee the poacher-koala, and Seymour the red-wolf ex-aquarist. Dawson walks to the counter where Tiny was reading a newspaper, but puts it down when he heard Dan sit, "what can I get you?" he asks, "any soda?" Dan asks, receiving a nod, "that'll be fine" Dan added presenting some money, Tiny puts the newspaper near Dan and left to get his requested-drink, while waiting Dan took a peek at the paper, then a double-take when he saw Kit in it, "local teenage bear-boy Kit Cloudkicker the cloud-surfer steals world's first jet-airplane from Hounsland for Usland" he read, admittedly impressed that Kit was doing much better than the last time they saw each other, if only Kit wasn't so concerned about getting himself killed in that ring-of-fire stunt Dan would be a financial-king, "crazy ain't it?" Tiny comments placing the soda down, "yeah, I met this boy once, years ago" Dan recalls, Tiny though wasn't too surprised, "you and everyone else here seem to know that company Higher-for-Hire" he remarks, "you mean I'm not the only one?" Dan wonders looking at everyone else, who in turn were looking at him, Seymour and MacKnee waved over, "nope, those two can relate" Tiny says pointing at the duo, curious Dan walks over with his soda and sits with them, "I'm Macknee, and this is Seymour, what's your name?" Macknee greets, "Daring-Dan-Dawson, but you can just call me Dan" Dan returns, "so you have a grudge against Higher-for-Hire eh?" MacKnee guessed, "mainly Kit Cloudkicker" Dan clarifies, "I know how you feel, he and the fat-bear shut-down my aquarium after a whale I had for making me rich broke out" Seymour tells, "really, and you?" Dan wonders fascinated, "well, you might think I'm crazy, and most do, but he and his little-sister thwarted my goal to get rich when I attempted to put a mythical-creature in captivity" MacKnee admitted, "what kind of creature?" Dan asks, "Yenkara" Macknee whispered doubtful Dan will believe him, "I thought those things were just a myth" Dan exclaims, he never met someone who encountered a Yenkara before, "eh go ahead and disbelieve, I've had it all before" MacKnee dismissed, "I still pity him because of our shared enemies" Seymour mutters, "well what about you, what's your story?" MacKnee pressed, "well I was impressed by his cloud-surfing and it gave me an idea, like both of you I was aiming to get rich, so I seduced him by using his obsession against him by employing him as my little sidekick, it worked for a while, but he began having second-thoughts after he was afraid of surfing through a row of flaming-hoops, he tried to bail, but I forced him to go anyway, unfortunately his so-called father showed up and that's when I got sent to prison" Dan tells, "yikes" Seymour comments, "and people call me insane" MacKnee notes, however they overheard a table behind them talking about Higher-for-Hire, "so you got thwarted from taking over Louie's Island by those bears eh?" Trader Moe's voice said, he was talking with Douglas Benson, "exactly, and I almost did until Khan sided with them, and I thought he was ruthless" Douglas says, "eh more or less" Moe shrugged, his opinion on Khan was neutral: Khan could be cruel one day, but the opposite the next, literally, "yeah more or less" the rhino-goon adds, "whatever that means" the ape-goon wondered, "well the Cloudkicker boy could fetch us a hefty-fortune if we had him in our clutches" Moe theorized, "yeah in our clutches" ape-goon repeated, "oh yeah" rhino-goon adds, Moe promptly slapped them with his hat, "shush, we don't want anyone else getting the same idea" he berated, "sorry" they apologized, Seymour MacKnee and Dawson had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing, "maybe we should go, the sooner we catch that brat the better" Douglas wisely proposed, "agreed" Moe relented and all four left, none of them knowing that Seymour MacKnee and Dawson had eavesdropped, "say that's a good idea, maybe if we can make Kit our little slave we each will be rich" Dan suggested, "didn't you already try that?" Seymour reminds making MacKnee giggle, much to Dan's offense, "ever hear of the saying 'if at first you don't succeed try try again'?" Dan asks, "good point, count me in" MacKnee states standing up, "eh what the heck, couldn't be any worse than the whole sea-park episode" Seymour shrugs and all three leave. At a nearby table sat Crazy Edie, the sly engineer-bird-lady who enslaved cute-little gremlin-creatures, El Gato, the Spanish psychotic cat who tried to achieve world-domination with a mystical-llama-idol, and last but not least Thaddeus E. Klang the serpent with prosthetic arms and jaw who tried a similar intention with Tinabula. All three watched the other villains go and could tell they all had the same goal in mind, "think we should go after that kid and use him?" Edie offers, "very should" El Gato agreed, "oh yes that boy shall be ours" Klang adds getting out of his seat, "but we must move quickly, those other ruffians will try to beat us to it" he adds, "what do you have in mind mister venom" Edie wonders, the nicknaming made Klang giggle, "I love it when you call me that, come I'll explain on the way" he says and they too leave, Tiny watched them go and shook his head: he couldn't understand why everyone was so obsessed with that boy, even those who hadn't met him like Klang and Edie. He may be a host to a hangout for bad-guys, but he didn't consider himself as one, or at least a criminal. While the idea of having Kit to make a man as rich as Shere Khan was tempting, he just didn't see the whole point in making it come true, "good luck to you all, you're gonna need it" he said to his long departed customers. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter one Characters *Baloo *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Wildcat *the Jungle-Aces (and their parents, even Oscar's mom) *Louie *Buzz *Riven Plesio the Plesiosaurus *Rey Eon the Eoraptor *Ramón Grizzle the Bearcub *The Cloudkicker Family (mainly Clara) *Dunder *Shere Khan *Don Karnage *Mad-Dog *Dump-truck *Hal *Will *Ratchet *Hacksaw *Sadie *Jock *Trader Moe (and his goons) *Douglas Benson *Seymour *Thaddeus E. Klang *MacKnee *Daring Dan Dawson *Crazy Edie *El Gato *Ivanod Spigot *The High Marshal and more. Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction